


Ice Ice Baby

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Banter, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Ice Skating, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam tries to teach Isaac how to ice skate.





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who wanted "Falling Through the Ice" for Bad Things Happen Bingo

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Isaac mutters.

He’s barely moving across the ice, having a hard time keeping his balance. Unlike Liam, who seems to be an expert at ice skating. Something he has no problem showing off about. He glides effortlessly across the ice, weaving intricate patterns across it as he moves this way and that.

Isaac has to admit he looks good. Which is probably another problem. Isaac keeps getting distracted watching Liam that it’s hard for him to concentrate on figuring out how to skate himself.

Liam glides back over, coming to a stop in front of Isaac, “You wanted to impress someone.”

Isaac sighs, “I’d hardly call this impressive.”

Liam bites his lip to hide a smile, “Well you’re still standing, so that’s something.”

“A five year old could stand on ice,” Isaac says. “And probably dance circles around me. Just like you are.”

“My mom loved to ice skate,” Liam tells him. “So I learned early. You didn’t. It’s harder to learn when you’re older, but you’re doing great.” He starts backing away, a smirk appearing on his face. “I’d even say I’m impressed.”

“I’m not the one that’s impressive,” Isaac tells him.

Liam continues skating backwards, grinning wide as he turns and moves quickly across the ice. Isaac is tempted to roll his eyes as he starts zig zagging, clearly showing off. He does look good though, as if he was born to be on the ice.

Isaac stands there, not even pretending to move as he watches Liam. He smiles when Liam spins in a circle on one leg and then gives him a little wave. Liam is moving further out when Isaac hears it, a low crack in the ice.

“Liam!”

Liam looks towards him, his brow furrowing in confusion at Isaac’s worried tone. “What?”

“Get away from there!” Isaac shouts. He tries to skate towards him, but his feet fumble and he almost falls. “The ice is cracking.”

Liam’s eyes widen, and he goes to move towards Isaac. The cracking grows louder. And then suddenly, Liam is gone. Isaac shouts and tries to run towards him but his skates are holding him back. He curses and almost rips the laces out in his haste to remove the skates. Once they’re off he runs as best as he can in his socked feet towards where Liam had fallen in.

He looks over the edge, trying to see Liam in the water. All he sees is darkness. “Liam!”

His panic builds, and he stands up, ripping off his shirt as he prepares to jump in after him. Then suddenly Liam is there. His head is popping out of the water as he swims towards the edge. Isaac helps him up and wraps a shivering Liam in his arms.

“Jesus Liam. You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m okay,” Liam tells him. “Just… you know. Cold.”

“Let’s get you home,” Isaac says. “You need some warm blankets.”

“Warm blankets are good,” Liam says, following Isaac towards the edge of the lake. “But you know what else is good?”

“What?”

“Cuddling.”

Isaac gives him a look of disbelief, “Are you really trying to use you falling through the ice as an excuse to cuddle?”

“I wanted it anyway,” Liam says. “But this seemed like as good a time as any to actually ask for it.”

Isaac sighs and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yet you like me anyway?”

Isaac smiles, “Yeah I do.”

“Good,” Liam says. “I like you too.”

It’s not until they’re in the car that Liam looks at him and frowns, “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you shirtless in the middle of winter?”

“I was going to jump in after you,” Isaac tells him. “I didn’t want to be weighed down by clothes.”

“I can find another place for you not to be weighed down by clothes,” Liam smirks. “A few places actually.”

Isaac sighs, “You literally almost die and yet you’re still hitting on me.”

“It put some things into perspective,” Liam tells him. “Like how I don’t want to waste any more time ignoring my feelings for you, when I’m pretty sure you feel the same way. Don’t you?”

Isaac looks over at him. For all his confidence, there’s still a hint of vulnerability in Liam’s expression. As if he’s worried Isaac really might reject him. Isaac leans down and kisses him softly. “I do.”

Isaac turns and starts moving them back towards the car again, “Now that that’s settled, let’s get you warm.”

“With cuddling?”

Isaac laughs and pulls him closer, “Yes, Liam. With cuddling.”


End file.
